


Injury

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, non-graphic descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noct blinked up at the darkening sky, vaguely aware of the thrumming pain in his chest and head, not quiet remembering how ended up flat on his back.Ignis skidded to a halt beside him, dropping to his knees, gentle hands stroking his face and garnering him Noct’s fuzzy attention.  Ignis’ eyes were wide, panicked, relief flooding them when Noct croaked a greeting.Then a look of horror crossed his Advisor’s features, “Noct, you’re bleeding…”





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This was started for IgNoct week, but I got frustrated with it, so it's late, or really early for the next IgNoct week
> 
> Day 4 Prompts:  
> Simple: Injury  
> Situational: Noctis is the one who goes blind instead of Ignis

Day 4  
Simple: Injury  
 ~~Situational: Noctis is the one who goes blind instead of Ignis~~

* * *

 

  Noct blinked up at the darkening sky, vaguely aware of the thrumming pain in his chest and head, not quiet remembering how ended up flat on his back.

  Ignis skidded to a halt beside him, dropping to his knees, gentle hands stroking his face and garnering him Noct’s fuzzy attention.  Ignis’ eyes were wide, panicked, relief flooding them when Noct croaked a greeting.

  Then a look of horror crossed his Advisor’s features, “Noct, you’re bleeding…”

  “Am I?” Noct slurred, trying to sit up.  A firm hand planted on one side of his chest, forcing him back down. 

  “No, don’t move, I need to attend to this first, please,” Ignis whispered.

  Noct could still hear the absolute panic in Ignis’ hushed voice, and he nodded, then winced at the feel of his brain rattling around in his skull.  “Iggy?”

  “Hush, Noct, I have you, you’ll be alright,” Ignis said, glancing at him, one hand planted on his chest, right over where the pain was.  “I need you to stay still for me, can you do that?”

  “Anything, Iggy,” Noct said, at that moment realising just how concerned Ignis was.  It was bad.  Ignis inhaled shakily, turning his head to see where Gladio and Prompto were.

  “Shit,” Ignis swore.  “I am going to apply a hi-potion to this, help it heal inside, then I will have to sew it closed,” Ignis explain, keeping his eyes locked on Noct’s, one hand coming up to wipe at his forehead.  He left a smear of blood behind.  Noct’s blood.  The potion broke over his skin and Noct gasped as the magic flooded into the wound on his chest, a little of the pain easing.  It also worked on the pain in his head.

  Gladio and Prompto appeared in Noct’s field of vision, his best friend paling at the sight on the ground, clapping his hand over his mouth when Ignis shot him a furious glance.  Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and the Advisor shook his head, declining help.

  “Hi guys,” Noct murmured weakly.

  “Could you two fetch the big first aid kit from the Regalia, then phone ahead to the medical centre in Lestallum, let them know we will be coming and to be ready for us, I have given him all I can to heal the inside of the wound…” Ignis swallowed, trying to give Noct a reassuring smile.  “It has taken care of most of the internal damage.” 

  “Right, so you need to close the rest of it?” Gladio asked.

  “Yes, so please hurry.  He has hit his head as well, and I am unable to move him, so I can’t assess any other injuries, we will need to keep him as still as possible, so bring some of the tent poles so we can make a stretcher.”

  Noct listened to the instructions that Ignis hissed out, green eyes never leaving Noct’s.  He didn’t even register Gladio and Prompto leaving.

  “I’ll be ok, Iggy,” Noct whispered, wanting to reach his hand up and wipe the blood from Ignis’ face, but his limbs felt so heavy, he was so tired.

  “Don’t you dare go to sleep on me, Noct,” Ignis pleaded, “please stay awake.”  Ignis’ eyes slipped closed for a moment, his brow furrowed in worry.  “I am so sorry, Noct, I…”

  “S’not your fault, Speccy,” Noct said, offering Ignis a wobbly smile, “you always look after me.”

  Ignis leaned over him, pressing their foreheads together, “I always will.”

  While they waited for the other two to return Ignis kept talking to Noct, keeping him awake, helping him to focus on something other than the pain and the slow dribble of blood down his side from the wound in his chest.

  Gladio and Prompto’s return heralded a flurry of activity, the two men cobbling together a stretcher from what they had brought and Ignis sewing the wound closed as best he could.  Once Ignis was done, the three of them transferred Noct to the stretcher and fretted at every wince that Noct made.  With Prompto at his feet and Gladio at his head, they made their way to the Regalia.  Ignis walked at his side, his hand wrapped around Noct’s, squeezing in sympathy at every jostle.  They got him to the car, settling him across the back seat, Ignis immediately kneeling on the floor behind the driver’s seat, asking Prompto to drive, carefully, but quickly.  Gladio twisted around in the passenger seat, his gaze shifting between Noct laying prone and Ignis crouching on the floor, hand still gripping Noct’s.

  “He’ll be ok, Iggy.  You patched him up real good,” Gladio tried to assure Ignis.

  Noct tried desperately to keep his eyes open, but he failed, the last thing he heard was Ignis calling his name urgently, Gladio yelling at Prompto to go faster.

 

  When Noct awoke again, he was laying flat on his back, staring at a white ceiling, a gentle pressure over his hand.  He twisted his head to the side and had to smile.  Ignis, sprawled on the bed beside him, hand covering his own, glasses askew on his sleeping face.  His hair was down, flopping over his forehead, messy and sweaty, blood caking it in places.  It looked like he hadn’t even changed.

  He squeezed Ignis’ hand, watching Ignis blink his eyes open, other hand settling his glasses back up his nose.  He turned his head and the smile that Ignis gave him was the brightest thing he’d ever seen.

  “You’re awake,” Ignis sighed, fingers brushing Noct’s hair out of his eyes.

  “Sorry I fell asleep, I tried to stay awake,” Noct murmured.

  “It doesn’t matter now, you are alright,” Ignis said, sitting upright and stretching.

  “Have you even left my side?  You look like hell, no offence,” Noct said, trailing his gaze over his normally perfectly put together Advisor and friend.

  Ignis huffed out a laugh that suspiciously sounded like a sob, “I imagine I look better than you do at the moment.”

  “Thank you, Speccy,” Noct said softly, suddenly serious.

  “Please don’t scare me like that again,” Ignis whispered.  “I don’t think my heart can take it.”

 

  Noct was poked and prodded for two days, at least the two days after he woke, he wasn’t sure what had been happening between the ride in the Regalia and when he opened his eyes.  He begged, he pleaded and eventually they let him go, Ignis assuring them he would take care of the Prince.

  Noct laughed at that.  The doctors and nurses had no clue just who they were dealing with.  First order of business was to get him clean properly.

  Ignis helped him to the bathroom, ignoring Noct’s protests that he could walk, but secretly grateful for the assistance as he still felt wobbly.  Ignis helped him with his soiled shirt, tossing it aside and then working at his cargo pants.  Noct pushed down the flush of embarrassment as Ignis knelt and helped him lift his legs, then made him sit on a plastic stool in front of the sink, his back to the counter.

  Ignis left for a moment, leaving Noct in just his underwear, coming back with Noct’s toiletries bag, some clean clothes and a jug and cling wrap.  Noct raised a brow at the cling wrap.

  “We must keep your wound dry, it won’t stop the water in the shower, but for this it will be sufficient.”

  ‘This’ turned out to be a very careful washing around his still tender wound, Ignis exceedingly gentle as he laved the dirt and sweat from Noct’s skin on his chest.  He patted it dry with a towel, applying the new dressing, then wrapped his clean chest and back with the cling wrap.

  “I can wash myself, Ignis,” Noct murmured as Ignis began to wash his shoulders and neck.

  “I…I know, however if you would indulge me this once, please,” Ignis said, his voice low and hoarse.

  Noct hesitated before answering, it was nice having Ignis do this, yet it was also _too_ nice.  He folded his hands in his lap to hide the evidence and nodded once.  Ignis took up the wash cloth again, wiping it over his arms, taking care with his hands, keeping his eyes on each patch of skin.  Ignis continued his ministrations, every swipe of the cloth sensual though Noct knew that Ignis likely didn’t intend it to be so.  Regardless of that fact, Noct had to bite back a moan as Ignis washed his feet, peering up at him in concern as Noct’s breath hitched.

  “It’s ok, feels…nice,” he whispered, swallowing nervously.  And it did feel nice to be clean again, but he couldn’t stop the image of Ignis holding his foot while they lay back in a bath, his long fingered hands caressing the arch of his foot.  Gods.  He did moan softly as Ignis passed the cloth over his calf one last time, Ignis looking up sharply, his breath hitching as their eyes met.  Ignis’ eyes were so dark, his lips parted, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath.

  Ignis coughed to cover his discomfort, rising and rinsing the cloth in the sink behind Noct.

  “Tip your head back, please, I will wash your hair,” Ignis murmured.  “I think you will feel so much better with clean hair.”

  Noct felt a towel draped over his shoulders, heard the taps turned on, water gushing behind him into the sink.  He peered up at Ignis as he felt fingers sweeping his hair back off his face.  Their eyes met for a split second, Ignis averting his gaze quickly, a slight flush gracing his cheekbones.

  Noct shivered when Ignis poured the first jug of warmed water through his hair, his fingers running through the wet strands.  Ignis’ hands stilled.

  “Are you cold, do you want a robe?”

  “Nah, ‘m good, Ignis,” Noct gulped, his eyes slipping closed again.

  Ignis began rubbing the citrusy smelling shampoo through his hair, massaging it into his scalp.  “Is this alright?”

  “Mmm, harder,” Noct said as he melted into Ignis’ touch.  Ignis made a little strangled sound as he pressed harder, working the suds through Noct’s hair.  “Gods, that feels amazing.”

  Ignis’ breath was coming in little pants as he continued working, a little gasp falling from his mouth as Noct winced when Ignis’ fingers rubbed over a tender area on the back of his head.  “I apologise,” he murmured breathlessly.

  “It’s ok, just a sore spot, still feels good,” Noct assured him, cracking one eye open.  Ignis was poised above him, spots of water turning the white fabric of his shirt translucent and sticking to his skin.  Noct quickly closed his eye, biting his lip to stop the groan that tried to worm its way out of his throat.  He laced his fingers in his lap, covering the bulge in his underwear, his cheeks heating up.

  Noct shifted on the stool just as Ignis started pouring clean water through his hair to rise the shampoo, water trickling over his face.

  “Shit,” Ignis swore, turning swiftly to grab a towel and dab at Noct’s face, hands trembling.

  Noct grabbed hold of his wrist, forcing Ignis to look him in the eyes.

  “It was my fault, Ignis,” Noct said, his tone low.  Ignis shook his head and took up the jug again, running his hands through Noct’s hair to make sure he had all the shampoo out.  He took the towel up again and worked it through Noct’s hair, rubbing it dry.  Once he had it almost dry, Ignis carded his fingers through, carefully untangling it.

  “I should have been there,” Ignis whispered brokenly, dropping to his knees beside Noct.

  Noct reached out tentatively, cupping Ignis’ cheek, tilting his face up, moaning softly as Ignis leaned into his touch, his green eyes brimming with tears.

  “It was my fault,” he repeated, searching Ignis’ watery gaze.  “I was reckless and stupid.”

  “I…I thought I had lost you, I didn’t think I would…get the chance…” Ignis sobbed, tears spilling over his cheeks.

  “The chance to what, Ignis?” he asked, wiping the tears with a swipe of his thumb.

  Ignis glanced at the floor, “to…to tell you…how I feel about you,” he confessed in a rush, his gaze flicking back up, then down again, his cheeks colouring.

  Oh.  _OH!_

  A smile bloomed on Noct’s face as he realised what Ignis was trying to say.  Slipping from the stool, he gingerly knelt in front of Ignis, taking his hands in his own.  “Tell me?”

  Ignis shook his head, still looking resolutely at the floor, refusing to look up, and Noct thought, refusing to speak.  Until he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself.  Noct could almost see his composure settle around his shoulders like a cloak and his stomach dropped.

  “It is utterly inappropriate, and I should not feel the way I do…”

  Noct squeezed his hands, “no, please, don’t do that.”

  “Do what?” Ignis asked softly, eyes still on the floor.

  “Don’t say it doesn’t matter, it matters to me…a lot,” he blurted and Ignis finally looked up, bewildered.  “You matter, I mean…shit.”  He took a deep breath and thought furiously for a moment.  “I’m King, right?  And there’s no real Lucis at the moment, not ‘til we sort all this crap out and well, you know, but that means when we do get everything sorted out, it’ll be a whole new set of people making the rules, or it could be…”  He paused, he was making a total hash of it.  “It’s not inappropriate unless _we_ say it is.”

  “Noct?”

  Noct whined, grabbing Ignis’ face, “I love you, I never thought I would tell you, but I love you so much it makes it hard to think sometimes.”  He searched Ignis’ widened eyes.  And waited.

  And waited.

  Shit.

  Ignis sighed, “can we get off the floor?  This is not the most comfortable place for this conversation.”

  Noct’s face fell, Ignis was back in Advisor mode.

  “Right, ok, yeah,” he mumbled as Ignis rose and extended his hand.  He took hold and Ignis lifted him from the floor, wrapping him in a big fluffy bathrobe.  Ignis led him to the bed, pulling back the covers and making sure Noct was settled in.  Then changed into his PJ’s and climbed in beside him.

  Noct curled in on himself.

  He could hear the deep rumble of Gladio’s voice through the thin walls of the hotel, Prompto’s answering laugh.  Then Ignis’ hand on his shoulder, urging him to unfurl and turn over.

  “Did…did you mean that?”

  There was a hopeful lilt to Ignis’ voice, glasses gone, his bright green gaze bared to Noct.

  “I…yeah,” he said quietly, eyes shifting away.  “I don’t even know when it really started, but I remember the day I worked it out.  You were training, with Cor.  You almost had him, so proud that you’d almost put the Immortal on his ass.  You were smiling, and you looked over at me and I couldn’t breathe.  You were so…” he waved his hand uselessly.  “I mean, you’d shot up a few years before, then you’d filled out and became…this,” he gestured to Ignis, “but that smile,” he sighed as he pictured it in his head.  Ignis standing with his arm stretched behind him, polearm extended and ready to swing it around, huge grin lighting up his whole face.  “You were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful, inside and out and I wanted you to smile at me like that forever.  Gods, I sound so dumb,” he moaned, dropping his head.

  “It’s not dumb,” Ignis whispered.  Noct’s head snapped up, catching the soft smile on Ignis’ face.  “I remember arriving at your apartment one afternoon and you were so upset, we fought, and I had to leave before I said something ridiculously stupid.  All I wanted to do was to make it all better, take away your pain.”  Ignis shook his head ruefully.  “I thought it was a crush, that I had an utterly asinine crush on the pretty Prince.”

  “Pretty?” Noct blurted, dumbfounded.

  “Oh, yes, very pretty,” Ignis smiled again, his hand stroking Noct’s hair back, “and then you shrugged it all off and buckled down.  I was ensnared by that point.”  Ignis shook his head again, “Gladio and I got in a rather nasty argument not long after that.  He kept saying I was mothering you, that I was being…that I was spoiling you and so on.  That man has always known how to get under my skin and send me into a temper.  I yelled at him,” Ignis laughed at himself, “told him what I felt was the exact opposite of motherly.”  He glanced at Noct again, “of course I told him it was a passing phase and I am sure he thinks I got over it, but I never did.”

  “You hid it,” Noct muttered, “I had no clue, I mean, I knew you cared, but not…”

  “Love?”

  “Yeah, that,” he answered, ducking his head, flush staining his cheeks.

  “I felt I had to cover it, I never suspected you felt…the same.  And of course, I was sure I would be fired for having the temerity to fall in love with you,” Ignis murmured, shifting closer.  A long finger pressed under Noct’s chin, lifting his face.  “Thinking I was going to lose you, that you could…die…without knowing how deeply you were loved, I have never felt such regret.  I felt as if my heart was being ripped out.”

  “Oh, Ignis,” Noct whispered, feeling Ignis’ pain.

  Ignis dipped his head, breath warm on Noct’s face, hand to his cheek.  Noct closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ignis’.  It was soft chaste kiss that Noct pulled back from shyly. 

  Ignis’ eyes were closed, his mouth curled into a smile.  He leaned forward again, lips to Noct’s ear, “I love you.”  Noct grinned and Ignis folded his arms around him.  Noct snuggled against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
